sithroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mo2damo
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Sith Role Play Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi Mo2. I'm sorry I haven't been on chat today, but my chat don't wirk right now. I've finished the level system, look at your profile, so that's done. I'm currently working on making our policies. If you want to tell me something, then write on my talk page, okay? [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 17:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) It seems that the ****** chat hates me, as it still won't ****** work. Sorry if I curse a lot, but it's just so ****** frustrating. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 20:55, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, It's not like we can really do anything else right? Anyways, what do you think of the level system? [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 21:13, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Is it just me, or is Jake having a bit too much fun making Ariana hate Lucius? (CHBRP) [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 21:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Corrected some spelling errors and some other minor errors. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 21:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Isn't almost all the leaders of the factions human? [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 21:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it. Well, I'll be going to bed now, so I won't answer things until about 14-15 (UTC) tomorrow. It's 23:31 where I am, and I have school tomorrow. 'Night. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 21:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The Chat works now. I'm going to school now, so I still won't be online 'till perhaps 14-15 (UTC). See ya later [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 05:24, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat Moderator Ok... Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness Shopping and Lightsabers I don't think it'd be good that Sith can get there lightsabers at a shopping centre. I have an idea though. They could use practice ones when they're aprrentices and once they've proven themselves in a test of sort, a duel maybe, then they make their own at a place within the palace. Maybe a cavern containing the crystals of the lightsabers. Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 20:54, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Lightsaber Crystals cavern Yes, I'm working on that as we speak. I'm making new pages for the palace. Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 11:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Historical events Hey Mo, I'm going to write a set of historical events to use as reference. Just wanted to let you know. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 13:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Darth Cyclone is a NPC, meaning he doesn't belong to me, only until I have finished his page. It is an "Admin only" char. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 16:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) not right now Mo2 [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 16:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I would be pleased if you don't. I was going to write it myself, and put it up. You also need to expand your Karnake page. It may be a NPC but that does not mean it should not be able to go through Character approval if it had to. I would suggest you make that your priority. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 22:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Mo2, Karnake is, first of all, FAR too OP. Second, he doesn't follow Canon AT ALL. If this wasn't based on Canon I would perhaps let it go, but this IS based on canon. If you do not know any of Canon I suggest you take a look at this. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline_of_galactic_history It is a canon timeline. Also I have written some culture material, which covers the years after canon. If you don't take care of Karnake's story, I will. I will, when I find the time, look through the factions you have made, and check for OP. And if you don't want to be a part of this wiki then tell me. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 23:29, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Mo, just about everything you wrote is violating canon. Death do not have a form, and neither do life, time or space. The Sith were an outcast group of Jedi when it started. The Jedi started as a group of philosophers who eventually became the Jedi we know today. Seriously, there's almost nothing in the story I can base it on, as almost all of it is violating canon. And his powers is also too OP. I shall change his story, powers and whatever else that needs changing when I have the time. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 06:17, November 17, 2011 (UTC)